Talk:You Are Not Alone/@comment-5496513-20140427000004
'Remember that kiss scene I wrote a while back? This is an argument between the two characters involved with that, who have been having a rough time dealing with eachother since it happened, given the fact that they're best friends. ' ''«You are so not allowed to be mad at me.» Ellie said, looking out into the darkness the second I laid eyes on her. «You’re kidding, right?» I snarled. «What is there to be mad about, Sebastian?!» I gathered myself, and stood up, telling myself I was ready to confront my biggest fears. «You can’t keep preteding like it didn’t happen, alright?!-» I said, «-It happened, and we’re gonna have to deal with it.» «I am dealing with it!» «By pretending like I don’t exist?» «I CAN’T LOOK AT YOU!» she screamed, with every word penetrating the thick tension like a rock through a window. This wasn’t the reaction I wanted, realizing that made me resent myself from that moment on. I wanted to move, but I couldn’t, I didn’t have the right to. She was crying, slowly sinking down to the floor, where she buried her face down by her knees. She made me cry, as well, we had let it go on for too long. I sat down beside her, she didn’t move. «I didn’t mean to hurt you.» I apologized, pulling myself inside-out for all my guts to show. She tried to speak amidst the sobbing, but only stuttering vowels came out. «You’re my best friend- more than that… you’re like my brother-» I said, kicking myself for the choice of words, «-We’ve killed for each other, you know? Isn’t that the dream?» Was there a chuckle between the cries? My god, I hoped so. After a series of heaving breaths, she finally gathered the courage to look up at me, revealing her war-imprinted, blue eyes framed by spoiled makeup. «I’m so sorry.» she sobbed, putting on a smile.She usually wasn’t one to smile much, but if you did catch a glimpse of it, you were blessed. «We’re so screwed-» I said, ready to come clean after the dust had settled, «-A-a-and it's all because we are so scared that what we feel for eachother… that it’ll cross the lines, you know, the lines- the boundaries. I don’t wanna live like that!» «Sebastian, I-» «I love you.» For a brief moment, the air went out. I had never before felt so light, as if we were to dissolve into the larger context of the universe where our problems were irrelevant. But a forceful strength kept me right where I was supposed to be. «I love you so much. A-a-and I don’t feel like- like… explaining how I love you as a friend, or as my sister or brother, or as the only person I could ever see myself being with- » I admitted, hoping the words came out in the right order rather than the floating state in my mind, «-So yeah, I kissed you, and there are probably gonna be some other times where I feel like doing that- but it doesn’t mean anything other than that I love you, no definition.» '' ''The air was back, with the tension having disappeared through the cracks of where we couldn’t get out. She had stopped crying, it was a beautiful sight, my friend. '' ''«It seemed like you gave up on me so easily-» I explained, back on the subject of the kiss, «-I don’t wanna believe that nine years of friendship can get thrown away like that.» «It won’t-» she said, «-You mean more than the world to me, you know.» ''